Hastío Incontenible
by Derkez
Summary: Las horas de clase son algo en extremo aburrido para Soul, y más aún cuando el profesor está ausente. ¿Qué habría de hacer para entretenerse cuando sus compañeros parecen haber encontrado ya el método por su cuenta?


_De nueva cuenta, vengo con un pequeño escrito de esta serie, esta vez, sobre una situación que consideré graciosa cuando se me vino a la mente. Es posible que los personajes estén algo OoC aunque he tratado de mantenerlos lo más IC posible, así como también puede ser algo absurdo el tema. De ser así, agradecería que quien que lo notara me lo comunicara._

**Nada de Soul Eater me pertenece, la correspondiente propiedad recae sobre Atsushi Okubo.**

* * *

**Hastío Incontenible**

Sus ojos rojos se deslizaron por toda la extensión de clase que tenía frente a sí. Contempló de manera muda cómo algunos alumnos se levantaban de su asiento e iban a encontrarse con sus compañeros, armando un digno escándalo en su camino. Un suspiro escapó pesado de sus labios ante la escena que captaba. La ausencia del profesor era más que obvia, aunque no conocía el motivo de esta. Quizás Shinigami-sama lo había requerido ante su presencia por alguna razón en especial.

Se acomodó de mejor manera en el asiento, perezoso, colocando sus manos tras la cabeza para dejarla caer en la pared que tenía a su espalda. Se aburría demasiado. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda con gesto cansino para fruncir levemente el ceño. Maka estaba absorta en la lectura de un libro, a pesar de todo el jaleo que se esparcía en el ambiente. Se preguntaba cómo diantre podía ser capaz de abstraerse de ese modo, no hacer caso a la estridente risa de Black Star, quien parecía comentarle algo gracioso a su compañera. Tsubaki no hacía más que mostrarle una expresión amable y complaciente aunque no encontrara divertido lo que él le expresaba.

Un gesto en el que se mezclaban abatimiento y hastío se apoderó de su rostro. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a centrar su atención en la reyerta que se libraba frente a él, al otro lado de la habitación. El inquietante zumbido de un insecto lo descolocó, haciendo que dejara de lado aquello con lo que intentaba entretenerse y pugnara por lograr dar con él. Tras unos segundos, pudo seguir la pista de la mosca. Esta describía círculos irregulares a cierta distancia de él, yendo y viniendo, como si orbitara perezosamente alrededor de algo. Pasó cierto tiempo contemplándola, hasta que el sonido que emitía acabó irritándolo. Para su suerte, el insecto se acabó posando sobre la superficie de madera que él utilizaba de escritorio. La acechó por unos momentos, esperando la oportunidad adecuada para acabar con ella. Mas su concentración acabó rompiéndose.

En la grada que quedaba detrás de él, Black Star se había puesto de pie sobre la madera, pegando su característico grito.

-¡Soul! -lo llamó enérgico, teniendo como consecuencia que el aludido se girara y lo mirara con una ligera irritación en el rostro-. Deja a esa mosca -el semblante del ninja adquirió rigidez, tornándose serio-. Seré quién acabe con esa maldita que se atreve a tener más atención que yo.

Con una ligera mirada por el rabillo del ojo, el arma comprobó que Tsubaki había seguido los movimientos del insecto, así como otros tantos alumnos cercanos. Y antes que le diera tiempo a volver a centrar sus ojos, Black Star ya había saltado a su lado, lanzando un manotazo a la mosca.

Dejó escapar un grito de victoria y comenzó a reírse, alardeando de su poderío y de ser el centro de atención de un número considerable de personas. Y, cuando retiró la mano para colocársela en la cintura, la mosca salió volando aturdida ante la mirada de todos. Al sentir que nadie lo alababa, el ninja abrió los ojos para seguir la atención de los demás. Su cara se transformó en un gesto indescriptible en el cual se mezclaba la perplejidad y la cólera.

El insecto revoloteó hacia la derecha de Soul, haciendo que este llevara un poco más allá su mirada. Kid permanecía con los codos sobre la superficie de madera, aguantándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Parecía desesperado. Él lo oía murmurar algunas cosas referentes a la simetría o su desgracia. Por algunas palabras más, pudo llegar a saber que se lamentaba por no haber podido encontrar nada simétrico en las últimas semanas. Su obsesión lo estaba hundiendo en la desesperación.

La mosca se posó justo delante de él, muy cerca del borde del escritorio, atrayendo la atención del shinigami. Este la miró anulado un momento, como si no supiera identificar al ser. Hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle: en el lado izquierdo, debido al golpe recibido por Black Star, el ala presentaba un suave doblez que, si bien no le impedía volar, sí era lo suficiente notorio.

Kid se incorporó bruscamente del asiento y levantó una mano.

-¡Muere! -gritó, desatado, un instante antes de dejar caer su palma contra la mesa en un sonoro golpetazo que retumbó por toda la clase.

Los demás lo observaron perplejos. Su rostro se había desencajado en un rictus de ira demencial, sus ojos se habían desorbitado sobremanera y su respiración se encontraba agitada.

-Ya está resuelto el problema -comentó desinteresadamente Liz sin apartar la mirada de la revista que leía.

Patty, la cual había seguido en todo momento a la mosca, soltó una carcajada estruendosa cuando Kid retiró la mano, dejando a la vista al espachurrado insecto sobre la superficie del escritorio. Soul, que lo miraba con una mezcla de horror reflejada en los ojos, desvió la atención hacia Black Star. Este seguía a su lado, aunque había bajado un poco la cabeza, impidiendo que sus ojos se vieran. Su puño se había cerrado con fuerza, como si de esa manera se contuviera de algo. Soul sonrió burlonamente ante aquello. Sabía que a Black Star le había molestado que fuera Kid y no él el centro de todas aquellas miradas. Intuía que se debía de estar convenciendo que, algún día, evitaría definitivamente que eso pasara.

Y, como si nada, levantó la cabeza para comenzar a reír de nueva cuenta, deseando que todos lo atendieran. Al ver que Soul había girado la cabeza para ver a Kid ahora lamentarse de haberse ensuciado la mano, volvió a su sitio y siguió armando escándalo hasta que Maka, harta de su cháchara, le lanzó el libro que leía, instándolo a callarse. Soul volvió la cara al oír a Black Star caer del escritorio y la misma sonrisa sarcástica adornó sus labios. Parecía ser que tenía entonces algo con lo que distraerse un buen rato.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
